The disappearance of Happy and Hawk
by LucyHeartfilia94
Summary: Lucy is out walking with Happy when suddenly Happy vanishes! She rushes back to the guild in a panic to tell Natsu! In Britannia Elizabeth notices that Hawk has vanished from the Boar's Hat and she rushes to tell Diane and the rest! Where have the talking animals gone?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was inspired by the Fairy Tail Christmas special where there was a crossover between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. The authors switched their manga basically.. I thought it had potential so I decided to make a real crossover!**

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy came running through the guild doors to the table where Natsu was sitting and eating his meal. "Yo Lucy! What's up? Why are you panting and sweating so much?" Natsu said with his mouth full of meat. "Natsu... Happy. Happy has disappeared!" Lucy panted. "Huh? What do you mean Happy disappeared? Didn't he just wander off to get some fish?" Natsu continued eating. "No Natsu! I mean literally Happy DISAPPEARED. We were walking on the street making our way to the guild when he suddenly just vanished." "Vanished?" "Into thin air." "UWAAH SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HAPPY!" Natsu shouted as he suddenly realised that Lucy was not joking. "That's what I was trying to say! Someone with teleportation magic must have taken him!" Lucy said. "We gotta go find him! Lets go Lucy!" Natsu said as he quickly finished his food. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her outside.

-Meanwhile with Happy-

"Huh? Lucy? Where did you go Lucy? Where did I go? Where am I? NATSU! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Happy was feeling very confused. One second he was walking with Lucy on the street and the next thing he knows, he's suddenly in this forest in the middle of nowhere! "Why do these things always happen to me?" Happy cried. "Hey I think I heard someone shouting over there!" Happy heard an unfamiliar female voice say. _Oh good these people can tell me how to get back to Magnolia!_ Happy thought. "OVER HERE! Is there someone out here?" He called. "There is definitely someone out there. I will go take a look" a different female voice said. The ground started shaking and rumbling and a feeling of dread filled Happy. Suddenly a giant woman with her hair in two brown pigtails emerged from the forest.

"GYAAAAAAH IT IS A GIANT GIRL!" Happy screamed. "Hey who said that?! So rude!" the giant girl puffed out her cheeks as she scanned her surroundings until her eyes finally rested on the little blue cat standing there with his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "Ooh hello there little kittycat did your master just run away? Sorry if I scared you..." the giant girl kneeled down next to Happy. "GYAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Happy screamed. "GYAAAH THE CAT JUST TALKED!" the giant girl screamed as she backed away. Recovering from his fear Happy felt a bit insulted. "How rude! Of course I talked do you see anyone else here?" Happy huffed. The giant girl seemed to compose herself again. Then her eyes started to sparkle. "How cute! I was just a little surprised. Do you have a name kittycat. I promise I won't eat you. I don't even like to eat cats, I prefer roasted pigs." the giant girl said. Happy decided he could probably trust this weird giant girl, at least in the sense that she wasn't going to eat him. "My name is Happy! What is your name giant girl?" Happy said. "DON'T CALL ME GIANT!" the giant girl fumed. "AYE!" Happy answered in fear. "My name is Diane. How did you end up all the way out here?" the giant girl named Diane said. "I don't know. One moment I was walking in Magnolia with Lucy and the next thing I know I am suddenly here." Happy sniffed. "Magnolia? Never heard of such a place..." Diane pondered. "It's the city where my guild Fairy Tail is!" Happy said as he showed Diane his guild mark. "Hmm. Guild Fairy Tail huh? What kind of guild?" "A wizard's guild obviously!" Happy said proudly. "Wizard's guild hmmm? Don't think we have that kind of thing here..." Diane said. "Where are we anyway?" Happy wondered as he looked around. "You're in Britannia!" Diane answered. "Britannia? What is that?" Happy asked. "The name of this country." Diane answered. "Never heard of it." Happy said. _Hold on a second. Does this mean I've been transported to another world?_ Happy suddenly thought. "AAAAH! What if I can never get back to Natsu and Lucy?!" Happy cried as he put his head in his hands. "Don't worry about that for now Happy-chan. Lets go to the Captain and the rest of the group. Maybe they can help you." Diane said. "Here hop on." she said as she held out her hand to Happy. With a slight moment of hesitation Happy hopped on. "Diane? Do they have tasty fish in this country?" Happy asked as his tummy rumbled. "Tons of them." Diane answered. _Maybe this world isn't that bad after all_ Happy thought to himself drooling at the thought of tasty fish.

They were on their way when another girl came running towards them "DIANE WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" the girl shouted as she stopped in front of them panting. Diane kneeled down and said "What's the matter Elizabeth?" "It's Hawk-chan. He's DISAPPEARED!" the girl named Elizabeth said. "Diane who is Hawk-chan?" Happy asked. "A talking pig that Captain keeps as a pet." Diane answered. "Diane who are you talking to?" Elizabeth asked confused. Diane lowered her hand so she could see Happy. "Hi! I'm Happy. Nice to meet ya!" he said. "Oh! A talking cat! How CUTE!" Elizabeth said blushing as she walked over to Happy. "My name is Elizabeth! Nice to meet you too Happy!" she smiled at him. _I like her she seems nice_ Happy thought. "Anyway you better come quickly! Hawk-chan just disappeared into thin air!" Elizabeth suddenly remembered why she had come here in the first place. "Oh right. We better get back to the rest of the group... Wait a second! Happy! You said you just appeared here suddenly right?" Diane said. "Aye..." Happy sighed. "What if Hawk-chan was transported to your Magnolia and you were transported here at the same time?" Diane hypothesised. "Aye. That could be possible!" Happy exclaimed. "We better tell the others!" Elizabeth said as the three of them quickly rushed back to the Boar's Hat.

-Meanwhile with Hawk-

"Huh? What the hell just happened? I was eating my leftovers! Where did my leftovers go! Actually... WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Hawk exclaimed in confusion as he wandered through this unfamiliar city. People on the street looked at him in surprise when he walked by. Two people in particular stood out. A guy with pink hair and a white scarf and girl with blond hair that was with the guy. "Oi Lucy is it my imagination or did that pig just talk?" the pink-haired guy said to the blond girl who was apparently called Lucy. "No the pig definitely just talked!" the girl Lucy said. "Hey! Stop being so rude! This PIG has a name you know! I am Sir Hawk Captain of the Knights of the Leftovers!" Hawk huffed proudly. "Oi Lucy can we eat him?" the pink-haired guy asked Lucy. Hawk shrunk back in fear. "NATSU! You can't eat him! It would be like eating Happy in a sense!" the girl Lucy told the guy who apparently is called Natsu. The boy Natsu pouted. "Stingy." he said. The girl Lucy frowned at him and then walked up to Hawk and kneeled down in front of him. "So your name is Hawk huh? Are you lost?" she asked him. "I was just eating my leftovers in the Boar's Hat when suddenly I found myself here. Where is this place anyway?" Hawk said. "This is Magnolia. Where are you from Hawk?" Lucy asked him. "I'm from Britannia." "Britannia? Never heard of the place." the boy Natsu said. The girl Lucy thought about it for a moment when suddenly she had a eureka moment. "Hawk I don't think you are in your own world. I think you might have switched places with our companion who suddenly disappeared." Lucy said to him. "EHHHH?" Hawk and Natsu both exclaimed.

"You mean Happy and this pig switched places?" Natsu exclaimed. "That is what I think. It makes sense although I don't know how that could have happened..." Lucy said. "Oh no! What will happen now? Will I ever be able to get back to the Boar's Hat? MAMA SAVE ME!" Hawk cried. "It's alright Hawk. We will make sure you get back to your world. That way we will also get our Happy back!" Lucy said as she petted him. "What should we do though? We have no idea how this happened." Natsu pointed out. "Hmmm... I guess the first thing to do is to go back to the place where it happened..." Lucy said. "Lets go back to the place where Happy disappeared then Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy nodded and then she led them to where it had happened. "So this is about where I noticed that Happy was gone. Lets scout the area for anything unusual..." Lucy started when Natsu interrupted her "I don't think that's necessary... look." Natsu pointed at something. Hawk and Lucy followed his finger. They both gasped. There was a giant scorched symbol in the middle of the street. People didn't think much about it, because it might have been the result of magic, which was not unusual in Magnolia. Lucy, Natsu, and Hawk approached the symbol. "This has got to be it." Lucy said. "So what is it?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea... But I think I know someone who might. Wait for me here I will be right back." Lucy said as she ran off. "Oi Lucy who are you getting?!" Natsu called after her, but Lucy was already gone. "Jeez... That Lucy." Natsu sighed. Then he looked at the pig that was standing next to him. "So what do you usually do pig?" Natsu asked. "My name is not PIG it's HAWK! My job is to eat all the leftovers in the Boar's Hat." "The Boar's Hat? What's that?" "It's a bar that our group travels in together." "How can you travel with a bar?" "Cause the bar is on top of my mama." "On top of your mama?" "Yeah my mama is really big so she carries the Boar's Hat on her back." "WOAAHHH AWESOME! I would really like to see that!" "Yeah my mama is really cool and strong, but I am even stronger!" "WOAHH so you must be really strong!" "I'm stronger than all the Seven Deadly Sins!" "The Seven Deadly Sins, what the hell is that?" "They are the strongest knights in all Britannia!" "WOAHH THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! I would love to fight them!" "You would lose." "How can you say that? You never know until you've tried! I really want to meet them now these Seven Deadly whatevers..." "Sins and if you get me back to my group you will because they are the people I travel with." "Woah pig you are really awesome!" "IT'S NOT PIG IT'S HAWK YOU IDIOT." "Who you calling an idiot huh?" "YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FREAKING NAME, STUPID!" "Okay okay I get it. I will remember Hawk." "Thank you." as Hawk huffed indignantly Lucy appeared again in the distance tagging someone along behind her. "Natsu, Hawk! I found her!" Lucy shouted. Then behind her they could see a girl with blue hair and an orange dress. "AH LEVY!" Natsu called as he recognised the girl. "Ah Natsu! Lucy told me you needed me for something!" the girl Levy said as they stopped in front of them. "Yeah. Happy disappeared and Hawk appeared here. We think they switched worlds..." Natsu explained. "Who is Hawk?" Levy asked obviously confused. "That would be me." Hawk said proudly. "Lucy... did the pig just talk?" Levy whispered to Lucy. Lucy nodded. "Think of him as Happy but then a pig instead of a cat..." Lucy whispered back. "Ah." Levy said as if that explained everything. "Nice to meet you Hawk. My name is Levy. I am a member of Fairy Tail like these two." "Fairy Tail?" Hawk said questioningly. "Oh right we didn't explain yet. We are members of the wizard's guild Fairy Tail. We're all wizards." Lucy explained. "Really?!" Hawk exclaimed. All three of them nodded. "Wow that is so cool! So you can get me back to Britannia?" "Well that is why we brought Levy. She can study the symbol and hopefully will be able to tell us what it is..." Lucy said. "Alright then. Let me see this symbol!" Levy said.

\- Meanwhile with Happy-

"WOW it really is a talking cat!" an excited Meliodas exclaimed. "Aye..." Happy said happily. "This cat might be cooler than Master!" Ban added. "Isn't he cute?" Diane said. "If Diane says so..." King blushed. "Anyways... back to the point. It seems Happy here has switched worlds with our Hawk-chan." Elizabeths interrupted the sparkly eyed group. "Oh right. So where are you from Happy?" Meliodas asked. "I'm from Magnolia. I am a member of the wizard's guild Fairy Tail!" Happy said proudly. "Wizard's guild huh? That sounds cool!" Meliodas said. "It is! All my friends are really strong! Escpecially Erza. She can be really scary, and Mirajane can be scary too. Gildarts is definitely our strongest wizard, but Natsu is awesome too, although he is always picking fights with Gray... And Lucy is really nice too!" "Sounds like you have some really good friends there!" Elizabeth smiled at Happy. Happy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah the strongest team of Fairy Tail is Natsu, Gray, and Erza, and Lucy, and me of course!" "OOOH!" all of the group looked at Happy with sparkling eyes. "So what kind of magic can you do Happy?" Meliodas asked. "I can fly." Happy answered as he spread his wings and leapt into the air. "OOOOH!" all the others exclaimed again. "You have wings that is so cool!" Ban said. "Hehehe. I usually carry Natsu around because he gets sick on other forms of transportation." "That sounds kinda lame..." Diane giggled. "It is quite lame. Put Natsu on any kind of transport and he becomes useless." Happy sighed. "But then you are strong enough to carry around a person while you fly?" Meliodas asked. "Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed. "Wow Happy you are amazing!" Elizabeth said. Happy blushed. "You should meet my friends. They are also all amazing!" "Wow I would really like to hear about these friends of yours more!" Meliodas said excitedly. "Well I guess I can tell you a few stories." Happy grinned. And so Happy told tales of the Ice Wizard Gray, the Invincible Erza, the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard Lucy, and about the wizard's guild Fairy Tail.

About an hour later all of the Seven Deadly Sins were staring at Happy in amazement. "WOW I REALLY want to see that guild of yours now!" Meliodas exclaimed. All around him the others nodded their agreement enthusiastically. "Well it wouldn't surprise me if Natsu and Lucy would come looking for me! I think they would be really excited to meet you too! Natsu really likes strong people and sparring with them." "Oh it sounds like we will like this guy huh Captain." Ban said as he nudged Meliodas. "Hmm I think it would be interesting to see the strength of the wizard's of Fairy Tail!" he smiled at Happy. "Lets hope your friends will come to find you soon then! But for now how about we eat some dinner?" Meliodas said. All of them nodded. "Okay then Ban if you would please?" Meliodas looked at Ban. "Alright then. For the sake of Happy so he won't have to eat your horrible food Captain." Ban sighed as he walked to the kitchen. "You are going to love Ban's food Happy!" Diane grinned. "Does he cook fish?" Happy drooled. "OI BAN! Make some fish for Happy!" Meliodas shouted into the kitchen. "Roger that!" came the answer from the kitchen. "I guess he does now!" Meliodas grinned.

-Meanwhile with Hawk-

"THIS IS IT!" Levy exclaimed. "What did you find Levy?" Lucy asked. "Here this symbol. It is a type of portal magic. The one standing on this symbol in one world will get swapped with someone standing on the same symbol in another world!" Levy explained. "Is there anyway to use it without swapping?" Natsu asked. "Yes, but then we will have to make some slight alterations to the symbol... Give me a few minutes to get this right." Levy said as she started rscribbling on a paper. "How many people can be transported at once?" Lucy asked. "There is no limit described in the book, but I think we probably can't get that many people through at once..." "Alright lets go back to the guild and explain to Master what we found!" Natsu said. And so the four of them made their way back to the guild.

When they had explained to Master and the rest of the guild what had happened with Happy and how they were planning to get them back the Master sighed. "I guess we will have to send a team through to the other side, because we don't know what you will encounter on the other side... Hawk, what is your world like?" "Well it's not that different from here I guess. There are people with special powers and there are also monsters, so having a few strong people would not be a bad idea." Hawk pondered. "Alright then. I will now pick the members for the team then. I guess the usual would probably work best. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza you are going. Plus, take Levy with you. She will be the one who can get you back here." Master decided. "Hold on Master. If Levy is going then I'm going too." Gajeel said. Hawk thought that this Gajeel person looked rather scary. He'd rather not bring him along... "Hmmm, fine. Then that will be the final team. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel! Bring Hawk back home and get Happy back here safely with you!" Master ordered. "Yes Master!" the team responded. "Alright then Levy. If you would please start the transport." Erza. Hawk thought Erza looked nice, but somehow he was a bit scared of her... "Alright then. Everybody stand back." Levy said as she started to draw a huge symbol on the floor. After a few minutes she got up and wiped her forehead. "It's done! Everyone step onto the symbol!" Levy said. The team plus Hawk shuffled onto the symbol. It was a bit tight for all seven of them but they managed. "Alright everyone else get at least 2 metres away from the symbol." Levy said. All Fairy Tail members shuffled backwards. Levy then took a deep breath and clapped her hands together in front of her chest. "BRITANNIA PORTAL ACTIVATE!" she shouted. There was a bright flash of light and the sound of a thunder strike and then the team members had all vanished into thin air and all that was left was a scorchmark on the ground...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Another Fanfic, my fourth one! This one is going to be action-packed for sure! Hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So now that we are here... What do we do now?" Natsu asked. "We will have to try to find the Boar's Hat, but to be honest... I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE." Hawk stated with a serious face. "EHHHH?" the rest cried out in unison. "Oi... This is your country right pig? How can you not know where you are?" Gajeel said. "WE'RE IN A FOREST AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FREAKING FORESTS THERE ARE IN BRITANNIA?" Hawk huffed. _Ah he has a point_ they all thought to themselves. The group went silent as they all thought about what to do next for a minute. Until finally Hawk broke the silence. "Anybody got any good ideas?" The rest sighed. "Well I guess the first thing we gotta do is find a town so we can ask someone for directions..." Levy said. "The only problem is..." Lucy started. _We have no idea which way we have to go to get out of this forest_ they all thought simultaneously. "Should we split up?" Natsu said. "No. In this unfamiliar country it would be better to all stick together. Since this is a whole country it would be hard to find each other again after we split up." Erza said. "But then how are we going to know which way to go?" Gray asked. "Ahhhh if we only had Happy... he could fly up above the trees and see where the closest town was..." Natsu sighed frustratedly. "Oh and one more thing... The Boar's Hat can move so it might not be in the same place as it was before." Hawk added. The rest stared at him. Then suddenly they all shouted "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the whole group slumped in misery. "Ah if it moves around how are we ever going to find it?" Levy sighed. "Happy... will we ever see you again?" Natsu sniffed. "Maybe they will be smart enough to stay in one place after they noticed that Hawk went missing..." Lucy suggested. "OR they've also all gone looking for Hawk and we will run into one of your friends, right Hawk?" Levy asked. "Hmmm I do think they would go looking for me. But Britannia is very big there is no guarantee we will run into them anytime soon..." Hawk said matter-of-factly. The whole group sighed dejectedly. "How about we focus on getting out of this damn forest first huh?" Gajeel suddenly said. "Ah right! That should be our first priority. What should we do Erza?" Lucy said. "Hmmm, I guess we will have to just pick a direction and keep walking until we get out of the forest..." Erza answered. _Wow, that is all she could think of?_ the rest thought. "Anyway shall we go then? No use in standing around here any longer..." Natsu said. "Okay but one question remains..." Levy said. _What direction should we go in_ they all thought. "Natsu can't you smell anything that could help us?" Erza said. "I'm not a DOG Erza!" Natsu huffed, but then he started sniffing around anyway. "Hmmmm... Hmmm" Natsu grunted. "What is it Natsu? Are you smelling something?" Lucy asked. "Hmmmm... This is weird. There is a weird smell coming from that direction. I've never smelled anything like it before..." Natsu frowned as he faced a part of the forest. "Better than nothing... Lets go that way everyone!" Erza decided. _I've got a bad feeling about this..._ Lucy and Levy thought to themselves.

-Meanwhile with Happy-

"Yum yum! This is the best fish I have ever eaten!" Happy said with tears of joy in his eyes. "Glad you like it Happy. There is more if you want." Ban smiled. "YES PLEASE!" Happy said with delight. "Hey Happy I have been wanting to ask you something about the magic in your world..." Meliodas started. "Hmm? Whad ish id Mewiodaf?" Happy answered with his mouth full of fish, which caused everyone to slightly cringe in disgust. "Ehmm right... so can all people in your world learn magic?" Meliodas asked. "Well..." Happy swallowed "I guess all people can learn magic, but some people have a stronger affinity with a certain type of magic which other people don't have. Those people usually join the guilds. Not all people are interested in learning magic either, so not everyone in our world is a wizard..." Happy explained. "I guess that makes sense..." Elizabeth said. "So then would your friends also have magic that could transport them to another world?" Meliodas asked. Happy thought for a minute... "Well I don't know if anyone in Fairy Tail could do it, but the magic exists. Actually a couple of years ago a portal was opened to another world and some of us actually were transported there. But we didn't open it. Then we also had an incident where we accidentally opened a portal to the past and then dragons came flying out and destroyed almost everything, but we managed to destroy the portal and the dragons vanished..." "Happy-chan... You are kind of getting off track. We are not really following you anymore so could we get back to the main point?" Elizabeth interrupted softly. "Oh right... Ehm. My point is that such magic does exist that transports you to a different world. Except up till now, we have never been the ones to cast it. However, we have one girl in our guild that is very smart and is always reading books so she might be able to figure it out." Happy finished. "Then I have one more question. If they somehow managed to figure out how to do it, would they come to this world for you?" Meliodas asked. "Oh definitely. If Natsu had the chance to rescue me he would definitely go." Happy said confidently. "So you're saying your friends might already be here Happy-chan?" Elizabeth asked. Happy nodded. "If your guy called Hawk switched places with me the guild would have found him and so then they would have figured out that we switched places and would definitely find a way to get here." "So then what should we do? Just wait for them?" Diane suggested. "Well we have no idea where in Britannia they will end up in when they get here... so Hawk might also not be able to find his way back to the Boar's Hat... but if we move then we are even less likely to find them..." Meliodas trailed off into his thoughts. The whole group was silent while they were trying to find a solution. "What if we leave the Boar's Hat here and one of us stays with it while the rest splits off in all the wind directions to go find them?" Ban suggested. "That sounds like a good idea actually..." Meliodas said. "But how will we look for them? We can't hope we will just run into them by chance." Elizabeth said. "Oh you could ask people if they've seen a boy with pink hair and a white muffler accompanied by a girl with blond hair and big boobs, a red-haired woman in armor, and a guy with black hair who is constantly taking off his clothes." Happy said nonchalantly. The rest looked at him in astonished silence. "Happy-chan... is that what your friends look like?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "Yeah. Well I would guess that the usual people would go, which definitely would include those four so that's probably our easiest way of tracking them down since they stand out a lot." Happy shrugged. "They sound like a bunch of weirdos to me Cap..." Ban whispered to Meliodas who had to restrain his laughter. Meliodas then quickly composed himself. "Happy you are sure that these are the people that will come to Britannia?" Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" "I guess that is better than nothing then. Let's make a plan." Meliodas said.

-Meanwhile with Hawk-

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO COME THIS WAY YOU IDIOTS" Lucy screamed as the whole party was running away. "WHY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY WHY DON'T WE JUST FIGHT IT!" Natsu screamed. "ARE YOU MAD? THAT IS A CLAY DRAGON THEY ARE LIKE SUPER STRONG!" Hawk screamed back. Suddenly Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel all stopped while the rest ran further away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?" Hawk yelled from a distance. "This thing is no big deal. It just surprised us for a moment jumping out of the ground like that. That is why we ran when you screamed to run Hawk. We can easily take this so-called clay dragon down. Don't underestimate the wizards of Fairy Tail!" Erza said calmly as the clay dragon approached them. "YOU ARE NUTS!" Hawk screamed as he ran away further. The rest of the Fairy Tail members had stopped running now as well. Hawk couldn't believe these people that thought they could handle a clay dragon. "Erza! Lemme take this one! Just me is enough." Natsu grinned. "Why should you be the one to get it huh?" Gajeel said menacingly. "Obviously an ice mage would be best for this one." Gray added. "Be quiet idiots. This one is mine. I won't stand for Fairy Tail being looked at as weak." Erza said and immediately the other three shut up. Hawk was fascinated. Why would those three guys listen to that woman called Erza? He was about to find out why. Erza took out her sword and slowly approached the clay dragon that had been confused by the stuff that had been going on, but now had snapped out of it. He quickly dug underground and vanished. Erza just stood silently waiting and listening. The rest just watched. Suddenly the clay dragon came up right behind Erza with a loud roar, but Erza had already turned around and with an almost invisible motion her sword struck down the clay dragon. Hawk almost missed what was going on until the clay dragon suddenly collapsed with a loud thud on the ground. Hawk's jaw dropped as he stared at the red-haired swordswoman. He had never seen anything like that. "Don't worry about Erza Hawk. She totally kicks ass." Natsu grinned. Then he quickly walked over to the corpse of the clay dragon. "Can we eat this?" he asked.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry it has been a realllllly long time since I updated this story but I have been really busy with my studies. But here is a new chapter (not a very long one but oh well) and I hope you like it! Look forward to the next chapter :D**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk was simply flabberghasted at the scene before him. All the wizards had gathered around the corpse of the clay dragon and were discussing whether it was edible or not. Hawk still couldn't wrap his head around how easily the wizard lady called Erza had defeated the enormous monster, but the rest seemed to find it business as usual. Finally he snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being called. "Hakw, oi Hawk!" Natsu said slightly annoyed at the lack of response. "Huh what?" Hawk said. "We can't decide so since you live here help us out. Can you eat this thing or not?" Natsu asked. "Ehm, honestly I have never eaten a clay dragon before, and never even considered eating one, but I don't think it's poisonous or anything..." Hawk said after thinking for a second. "So that means we can eat it!" Natsu exclaimed happily. He then went over to the clay dragon and started breathing fire all over it to roast it. Hawk was just standing there astonished by the scene unfolding before him. The clay dragon meat had been roasted and all the Fairy Tail wizards sat down around it and started eating it. "Oi Hawk! If you don't come over soon there won't be anything left." Natsu said with a full mouth. Hawk snapped out of his trance and trotted over to the rest of the group. He hesitantly took a bite of clay dragon meat and his eyes went wide with surprise. "THISH ISH DELISHIOUS!" He exclaimed. The rest of the wizards just grinned at him and continued eating. Hawk had no idea that clay dragon would turn out to be such delicious meat, but he would definitely tell Meliodas and the others when he saw them again!

-Meanwhile with Happy-

They had been discussing the whole day who would go looking where for the Fairy Tail wizards that Happy was sure would have come to Britannia by now. Lucy had been with him when he had disappeared after all so there was no way she had not told the others about it. Since Meliodas, Elizabeth, and the rest also seemed to be missing a friend called Hawk, Happy was pretty sure that he had to be with the Fairy Tail members. Happy was now telling them everything about the Fairy Tail members that could have come to Brittania. "Okay so as I said before I am 100% sure that Natsu, pink hair fire boy, Lucy, big boob girl, Erza, armour woman, and Gray, the undressing pervert, will have come to Brittania. I also think that Gajeel might have come along, which is the one who eats iron and has all these metal things on his face. I think that is probably the five people we are looking for." Happy concluded. "But even though your friends all sound like they would stand out in a crowd, it will still be hard to find them Happy-chan." Elizabeth said with a worried look. "Yeah unless they have something, besides their looks, that would make them stand out?" Ban said thoughtfully. "Oh you don't have to worry about not being able to find them. If they are there you will know." Happy stated. "How so?" The rest all said simultaneously. "Well... lets just say that wherever these wizards of Fairy Tail are there will always be trouble. Natsu is not very subtle and so he often destroys stuff and Gray and Natsu often get into fights, which Erza usually breaks up rather violently... Besides they will probably also be asking about me and you guys. I think that your friend Hawk is with them so he will probably tell Natsu and the others about you and this world." Happy sighed. "I hope that Hawk-chan is with your friends Happy-chan... I am worried about him." Elizabeth sniffed. "Don't worry! Hawk can take care of himself Elizabeth!" Meliodas reassured her. She smiled at him thankfully. "You're right of course Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth smiled. "Anyway. Lets get back to planning on how to retrieve Hawk and get Happy back to his friends. I suggest that Happy and myself go south. Ban you can take the west, Diane you head north, and King you take east. Elizabeth you stay here at the Boar's Hat in case they find their way here." Meliodas ordered. The group all nodded their agreement. "But how will we let each other know that we've found them so that the others stop looking?" Diane asked. They all thought in silence for a while. "How about we give it two weeks. We all meet back again after two weeks here at the Boar's Hat. If one of us has found them then that is settled. If not then we can set out for another two weeks, the second time we will have gathered information and should be able to pinpoint a bit more accurately in what area they could be." King suggested. "That sounds like a good idea. Alright then gang. We will head out tomorrow and be back two weeks from then, hopefully with Happy's friends and Hawk. Tonight lets have some good dinner!" Meliodas announced. The rest all cheered in agreement. So Ban headed to the kitchen to start preparing a feast, while Happy continued telling epic stories about Fairy Tail and Meliodas telling equally epic stories about the Seven Sins.

-Meanwhile with Hawk-

They had finished eating the clay dragon and had packed up what was leftover of the meat. Now they were preparing to head off again to find a village or city where they could ask around about the Boar's Hat and the Seven Sins. "So where do we go?" Lucy asked. "We need to figure out which direction we will most likely find people." Erza said. "Which way is that though?" Levy wondered. "Natsu can't you use your nose again? It worked last time." Gray mocked. "Shut up Gray you wanna fight?!" Natsu said as he banged his forehead against that of Gray. "Bring it on!" Gray huffed. "Boys! Stop this right now! Look around. You can see smoke coming from over there. Where there is smoke something is going on. It might be people or a village. Lets go." Erza said as she pulled the two apart. Then they all grabbed there things and headed off to where the smoke was coming from.

As they got closer they could now see that the smoke was indeed coming from a village. They approached the village and as they got closer saw that it was a pretty big village, maybe even a small city. But the strange thing was that there were no people to be seen anywhere. Nobody in the streets, no children playing. All the shutters of the houses were closed and everything was completely silent. "Where is everybody?" Lucy said softly as they walked around in the town. Once in a while they would actually hear a shutter or door slamming, but when they went to look there was nobody to be seen. "These people seem to be very afraid of something..." Levy whispered. "Maybe we should go to the next town then?" Lucy suggested with a look of fear on her face. "No. We can't leave this town like this. We are members of Fairy Tail. These people are obviously in need of help so we will help them." Erza said. "That sounds good and all, but we first gotta find somebody who will tell us what is wrong..." Gray muttered. "OIIIII ANYBODY HOME?!" Natsu shouted. "Shhhhhhhh! Natsu what do you think you're doing?" Lucy whispered frantically as she put her hands over Natsu's mouth. "Well we can't help people if we don't find anyone to talk to right? I figured we just had to get somebody to come out." Natsu shrugged. "Yeah like that is gonna work you idiot!" Lucy fumed. Natsu just shrugged. They walked around the town knocking on doors and asking if anybody was living there saying that they that were here to help, but nobody answered. They gathered in the center of the town to discuss what to do next when they heard soft shuffling footsteps coming closer. They looked to an alley and saw a little boy peeking around the corner. "I heard you saying you were here to help. Can you really help us?" the boy whispered. "If you tell us why everybody is locked up in their houses we might be able to help yes." Erza said softly. The boy stepped out of the alley and come closer to the group. "Please... they come every night taking anybody who is outside or hasn't locked up their house well enough." the boy sniffed. "Who is they?" Levy asked. "The demons..." the boy whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am sorry that I have left you without update for so long, but unfortunately writing my Master thesis was a biiiiiiiiit more important than writing fanfic. Anyway here is the third chapter. I promise now that I have more time I will try to make chapters come out more quickly and perhaps also create some much longer chapters (if inspiration allows it). As always please leave your reviews it makes me happy to read that people are enjoying my story :)**

 **If there is enough reviews I might do an answer session at the end of the next chapter so if you have something really pressing to say this is a good time! ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Demons?" Erza said questioningly. The boy nodded furiously. "Demons." He whispered in confirmation. "And what do these demons look like?" Erza asked the boy. The boy slumped his shoulders and shrugged with his face downcast. "Nobody knows. We never see them. We just notice the next day that somebody from the town has disappeared." the boy sighed. "Then how come you are so certain this is the work of demons?" Levy asked. "Who else but demons would be capable of doing such things? Besides we all know that demons want to eat the souls of humans, so it would make sense if they took people to take their souls..." the boy sniffled. The Fairy Tail group looked at each other questioningly. "So who has disappeared so far?" Erza asked. "I don't know how many have disappeared so far... but some of my friends are gone and other friends of mine lost their moms or dads! I think 50 people have vanished at least! Please you have to help find them or their souls will get eaten!" the boy looked at them desperately. The group looked at each other and nodded. They couldn't just leave the situation like this. Although all of them were still doubting whether this was the work of demons, but the fact remained that people were disappearing and that if nothing was done it would only get worse. "We will help you find the people that have gone missing. We need any information that you can give us on the demons." Erza said to the boy. The moment she had said that they would help, the boy's face just lit up. "You will really help?! Oh thank you so much! My name is Gabriel and I will tell you everything I know!" the boy called Gabriel took a long breath and started telling his story.

"It was a few weeks ago when the first person disappeared. It was the baker's wife. However, people didn't think too much of it because the baker and his wife would often fight, so people thought she had just gotten sick of him and run off. But the next night the twin sons of the miller disappeared. Those boys were a bit mischievous and they would often run off, so again people didn't think too much of it. However, when they still hadn't returned by the evening the miller and his wife got worried. They would always come back before dark, but then they didn't. So people were starting to become a little bit restless. The villagers started searching for the boys in the surrounding woods and in the farmers fields where they would often play, but nobody found any trace of them. This is when people started getting a bit suspicious of the night time. Some people started locking their doors and windows at night, but others still thought that nothing was up. The very next morning the village woke up and 4 people had disappeared during the night. One of the farmer's daughters and one of his sons and the milkman's wife and youngest daughter. People could no longer ignore the fact that peope were disappearing and so the mayor told everyone to lock their doors and windows at night and to not go out unless it really couldn't be avoided. But still people kept disappearing. So now we are up to the point where some people have left the village and those that remain only stay because they have lost a loved one and they hope that somehow they will get them back." Gabriel sighed deeply. The Fairy Tail members just stood there in silence for a minute, letting the whole story sink in. "So has anyone heard anything during the night? Did people maybe stay up to see what was making the people disappear?" Levy asked. The boy nodded. "In the beginning some people would stay up to try and catch whoever or whatever was doing this, but all the people who stayed up would disappear the same night, so after a while we stopped trying." Gabriel said. "Did you find footprints or maybe the people who were taken struggled and managed to rip some clothing or hair off the perpetrator?" Erza suggested. Gabriel shook his head. "It seems that they always use something to erase their footprints, the soil always looks completely normal after somebody has been taken." "Okay, Gabriel. Thank you very much for the information. It has really helped. I think we will stay at your house tonight and we will try to see if we can get into contact with these... demons." Erza said. "Thank you so much! My house is this way!" Gabriel smiled as he led them to his house.

It was just after dinner and the Fairy Tail members had made themselves comfortable in the living room of Gabriel's house. His parents had had no objection to the group entering their house. They had said that they looked strong and that there was a lower risk of anyone being taken from the house if they were there. Now Gabriel and his parents had made their way upstairs and had left the Fairy Tail members to have a private conversation. "So what do you guys think of this." Lucy threw into the group. "Well I don't know about you guys, but either there is some serious magic going on here or..." Gajeel hesitated. "Or what?" Erza urged him to continue. "Or I would say this smells like an inside job." Gajeel finished. "An inside job? What do you mean by that?" Levy asked. "He means that there is a person in the village who is helping the kidnappers to take people in exchange for something like, money." Gray said. Gajeel nodded his agreement. "Who on earth would be able to do something like that?" Lucy said horrified. "I am not sure yet, but it would have to be someone that the villagers trust. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to pull it off without going unnoticed for so long." Gajeel pondered. "So what do we do?" Natsu asked. "We wait. Since we are here they can't let our presence go because we might endanger their whole operation. If it is not an insider then whoever or whatever is doing this will still be attracted to such a new large group of potential prey, so they will come to us either way." Erza stated. The rest of the group nodded their agreement. "And when we find out who it is then we kick their ass?" Natsu added hopefully. "Yes then Fairy Tail wil kick their ass." Erza said confidently. The rest of the group all grinned their agreement. "Alright! Lets get this started I am getting fired up!" Natsu roared. "Quiet down Natsu. You will disturb our hosts." Erza bonked Natsu on the head. "But sitting and waiting is so boring!" Natsu protested. "We haven't even been here for a day yet!" Lucy said in exasperation. "I don't think we will have to wait for very long. Especially with these two dragon-headed idiots." Gray smirked. "Oy who you calling dragon-headed you icicle?" Gajeel growled. "Icicle? What do you..." Gray fell silent as suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Did you hear that?" Levy whispered. They all looked at each other. More knocking at the door. "Guess the waiting is over?" Lucy said with a weak smile. Erza slowly got up and walked to the door. "Everybody get ready for whatever is behind this door, don't charge in like a headless chicken, but be on your guard." the group tensed up and got ready. Erza slowly turned the door knob and then opened the door.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Heya guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I finally had some inspiration as to where this particular part of the story is going! I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update the next chapter a little sooner than this one. As always please leave a review and to all those fans of mine that have left a review or favourited the story I have read all of your reviews (I'm loving reading them) and did a little happiness dance at your favourite! See you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The door creaked as it slowly opened. The Fairy Tail members all stood ready to deal with whatever would happen next. "Ah good evening!" an old man's voice said cheerily. The Fairy Tail members just stood in shock as they laid eyes on the small figure that was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a top hat, a monocle, and a black tailcoat. His hair and beard had gone gray, but his blue eyes were still sparkling. On his tailcoat was a gold star that read MAYOR. "The MAYOR?!" the wizards all cried out in disbelief. "Ah ehmm... Mr. Mayor what can we do for you?" Erza said awkwardly. "Ohohoho such a lively bunch of kids! I had heard talk around town that a group of young wizards had been taken in at this house, seems like it was true. I just wanted to say hello ohohoho." the mayor laughed. Slowly they all started to relax. "We're sorry about our tense welcome earlier, we heard about the demons and were just on guard..." Levy said apologetically. "Ohohoho no worries dear! I can understand that all to easily. We've all been on edge lately because of what has been happening, which is why I came here to talk to you about it. People tell me you plan on fighting the demons and rescuing our kidnapped brethren. Please let me tell you all I know to help you." the atmosphere in the room had changed from quite cheerful to serious as they brought the mayor into the living room. Once the mayor sat down he started to talk. "I'm sure you've already heard most of the story from Gabriel about how people are disappearing at night and how we think it is the work of demons. I am sure he's told you about how I have warned people to stay inside at night unless it's really urgent business that cannot wait. However, there are some things that I have been keeping from the people. You see... I don't think that this is the work of demons." the mayor stated very seriously. "What makes you say that?" Lucy asked. "Well you see the kidnappings are too traceless to have been done by demons. Demons don't care about their surroundings and if they take people they would just destroy the house and drag the people out by force, but these 'demons' are stealthy, quiet, and leave no trace whatsoever. It's suspicious." the mayor explained. "Indeed. If demons here are anything like the monsters and demons we know they wouldn't be so mindful of their surroundings, they would just go on a rampage. These seem to be highly functional, highly intelligent demons. But, if you don't think this is done by demons then who do you think did?" Erza wondered. The mayor sighed. "Although it pains my heart to say this, I think... this has to be the work of somebody inside the village who is assisting slave traders." the mayor looked down at his feet. "I have been thinking about this for a long time, but there is no way that an unfamiliar person or a demon could succeed at this complicated kidnapping plot. Therefore, even though I hate to think that it's true... it has to be someone the villagers are familiar with. It has to be one of us that is helping the kidnappers." the mayor continued staring at the ground while the group sat in silence. "I'm very sorry to say this Mr. Mayor, but we came to the same conclusion..." Levy said hesitantly. "Ahhh it's as I thought then... there is no way that this is the work of demons..." the mayor sounded very tired and very disappointed. "Any idea who might be the culprit?" Gajeel asked bluntly which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Levy. "Unfortunately, nobody really comes to mind that has been behaving strangely or would have the motive to do this... I mean everyone in this village is quite poor so to earn money would be a motive for anyone, but aside from that, nothing." the mayor sighed again. "Well now that we're here something is bound to happen. We have obviously become an obstacle in the culprit's plan, so we are certain we will make contact with them sooner or later." Erza said to try and comfort the mayor. "Yes, you are quite right. I don't think that the culprit would be able to just leave you be. You pose a threat seeing as you are strong and would probably beat them in a fight. I am afraid I am quite powerless in this situation, but if I can help you in anyway please let me know!" the mayor then stood up. "I will take my leave now, before it gets very late and I run the risk of being kidnapped myself!" the mayor walked to the front door. "Should we send someone with you?" Lucy asked. "Ohohoho, thank you for the offer my dear, but my house is right around the corner so if I go quickly now I am quite sure I will be alright. If something happens you cant count on it that I will scream very loudly. I hope you will then come to my rescue ohohoho!" the mayor smiled, tipped his hat at them and left the house.

Now that the mayor was gone the wizards regrouped in the living room. "So now we have more or less confirmed that this is an inside job." Gray said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "But even now that we know... what do we do about it?" Natsu asked. "Well... like we said before, we are a risk to the culprit, so we can expect them to make contact with us sooner or later. I guess really all we can do is wait? We could go talk to the mayor some more to get more detailed information on all the villagers..." Erza was suddenly interrupted by somebody that they had all forgotten was there. "Don't you think the mayor himself could be the culprit?" everyone turned to look at the pig that had been standing in the corner until now. "Hawk-chan..." Lucy said surprised. "The pig has a point. After all the mayor is also one of the villagers right?" Natsu said while Hawk snorted at being called 'pig' again. "That is true, but in that case Gabriel and his parents could also be the culprits... which means..." Gajeel started. "...Which means that we can't trust anyone but ourselves." Levy finished. The group sat in silence for a while. "So what do we do then?" Lucy finally broke the silence. "To be honest I'm not sure... I think we can trust that Gabriel isn't the culprit. He's only a kid and he is the one who made us stay in the village in the first place. If he or his parents were involved, he would never have done that. Also, I think that the mayor would not have suggested that this was an inside job if he was the culprit, but instead would have advocated that this was work done by demons. I am not saying we should trust them completely, but not trusting them at all would not get us anywhere." Erza pondered. The rest thought about it for a while, but it seemed to make sense. They all agreed that they should at least get the help from the mayor and Gabriel's family. "But somehow I have the feeling that sitting around waiting for the culprit to make contact with us won't get us anywhere..." Lucy said. "You're probably right. I think we should ask the mayor to take us through the village and talk to the villagers. See if they feel like anybody has been behaving suspiciously and if several people point to one person we have a clear suspect." Levy suggested. "Hmmm, that sounds like a pretty decent plan. I guess we can go discuss this with the mayor tomorrow. But for now lets go to bed. We will have two of us keep of watch and rotate through the night to make sure that nobody gets kidnapped here." Erza stated. The rest of the group nodded. "Natsu and I will do the first shift, we will come wake up Gray and Lucy after two and a half hours, then after another two and a half hours its Levy and Gajeel's turn. Anybody got issues with that?" Erza said. The group shook their heads. Erza nodded in approval. "Well then goodnight everyone."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **AHHH it's been a while since I worked on a fanfic! I hope you guys are enjoying the mystery! I promise I will do a bit more of the other side soon, but I really wanted to focus on the demon mystery for now! I will try to post another chapter soon so look forward to it :D**

 **As always please leave your reviews and I will enjoy reading them 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you've told me all about the Fairy Tail wizards and what they can do, but how about your world? Is it similar to ours?" Meliodas asked Happy curiously. "Well for one thing, you've told me about some animals you have encountered that are definitely not around in our world, but other than that I think, for the most part, very similar." Happy responded. "So do you have demons in your world as well?" Meliodas continued. "Aye... although I am not sure if they would be the same as what you call demons here... Ours are from a book and they are very big and very strong. An evil dark wizard called Zeref created them. Fortunately almost all of them are gone now." Happy shrugged. "That does sound a little different from our demons, although I do agree with the big and strong part." Meliodas kicked a pebble as they continued walking in silence. "It's already been a week and we've been asking around everywhere, but still no sign or any talk of the mages you are looking for. Do you really think they came?" Meliodas looked at Happy. Happy stopped walking and just stared off in the distance for a few seconds before answering. "Aye... I believe that if they could come here they would. But then again... there is no way of knowing whether they actually found a way to come here..." Happy sighed in disappointment. "Sorry Happy. I didn't mean to make you sad. We will keep looking and asking around in the towns and villages for any clue." Meliodas patted Happy on the back. Happy nodded his appreciation. Right at that moment they spotted a traveller coming towards them in the distance. Happy and Meliodas exchanged a look and then started running off towards the man.

"Excuse me sir! Have you seen anything weird around lately, or a group of people with a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf?" Happy panted as they stopped in front of the man. He was wearing a backpack, a hat, tattered clothes and was holding a walking stick. He looked like he hadn't had a proper bath in at least a few days and his beard was covered in sand. His eyes widened at the sight of Happy. "Oh why hello there fellas! How interesting! On all my travels I have never encountered a talking cat. Quite the meeting I must say! Would you mind telling me where you're from? Or how you can talk? Is it some sort of magic that transformed you?" the traveller started rattling off questions. "I understand it might be strange to meet a talking cat, but please we are looking for his family and we would like to ask you if you have seen anyone on your travels." Meliodas stepped in. "Please excuse my curiosity. I did become a traveller to explore this world and all its mysteries. Every time I encounter something new I just can't help myself to find out as much as I can about it." the traveller apologised. "We understand. My name is Meliodas and this is Happy. We are looking for a group of people. Happy has been separated from his family and we are trying to find them." Meliodas explained. "Oh my. I am sorry little Happy. My name is Archibald. You can call me Archie. If there is anything that I can do to help let me know. What kind of people are you looking for?" the traveller named Archibald asked. "We are looking for a group amongst which is definitely a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf, there might also be a blonde girl with big boobs, a red-haired armour-wearing woman, and a black-haired guy who has the tendency to undress." Happy said. "Oh and they might be travelling with a pig that can talk!" Meliodas added. "Well I'm sorry to say that this pink-haired boy and his friends you speak of I have not seen... BUT I did see something very strange the other day..." the traveller trailed off as he scratched his beard.

When he didn't continue for a while Happy got impatient "What did you see?" he asked. "Well it was very strange. I encountered a carcass, which obviously had been eaten by some intelligent life form, since it had been roasted by a fire of sorts..." "But that isn't strange at all!" Happy interrupted the traveller. "Now now Happy you didn't let me finish! Yes, it is not strange to find something that has been eaten by humans along the way at a campsite, but the strange things are... firstly, there was no wood that could have made the fire and secondly the carcass belonged to a clay dragon! Have you ever heard of anyone killing and eating a clay dragon?! It is simply preposterous and yet fascinating!" Archie's eyes were sparkling. Meliodas suddenly grabbed Happy by the shoulders. "Happy didn't you say one of your friends could breathe fire and was always hungry?" he said excitedly. Happy saw where Meliodas was going. "YES! Natsu always roasts his meat by simply using his flames!" he was starting to feel a glimmer of hope that Natsu and the rest had actually come to rescue him. "And it wouldn't be strange for people not from here to try to eat a clay dragon since they don't know what it is!" Meliodas continued. "Aye sir! Could you tell us where you found this carcass Archie? It might help me find my family!" Happy exclaimed happily. "I would be happy to help little one. You just keep going straight in that direction and you will get there in about a day's time. You will find a village just a bit further down that way as well, but I would suggest you avoid it. Strange things are going on there. Talk of demons stealing people from their homes at night!" he warned them. Happy and Meliodas nodded. _That is exactly the type of trouble they would get involved in._ Happy thought to himself. But he didn't say it just yet. First they should go check out this carcass.

They thanked Archie for his help and said their goodbyes. "Archie. If you ever feel thirsty or want some good food you should come check out the Boar's Hat. I will make sure you get a drink and meal on the house." Meliodas promised him with a handshake. "That sounds marvelous Meliodas. I will definitely make my way there if I ever get close on my travels." Archie smiled. "Thank you Archie. I hope that you find lots of interesting things on your travels." Happy said as he extended his paw. Archie took it in both his as he knelt down in front of him. "Meeting you was one of the most interesting things that I have ever seen on my travels Happy, so thank you. I hope you find your family and that you can go home." Archie patted him on the head. Then he stood up and started walking. "Well. Fare thee well fellas. May you find what you're looking for." Archie grinned. Both Happy and Meliodas smiled at him and waved as he walked towards the horizon. Then when they couldn't see him they started off as well in the direction Archie had said they would find the carcass. "Well Happy. This might be the first clue to finding your friends." Meliodas stated. "Aye sir. Lets hope so." Happy nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. Things have been kinda hectic. I went to Australia for half a year and was working and kinda busy, but I figured I can't let my fans down so I should give you some love! I know many of you wanted to see some more Happy action so here you go! Hope you guys like it... As always please leave your reviews, your excitement is what keeps me going :)**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME :)**


End file.
